


Jessica Jones/ Trish Walker One Shots

by TaraTyler



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles and minifics about my superhero babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of people in the world whose names start with the letter ‘P’, you have to think. the universe must really hate you in particular. You probably did something really terrible in a past life. First the accident, then the superpowers, Kilgrave, Hope. All of this being piled up on top of being the only person you know to have only one letter for your soulmate’s name, if you even have a soulmate. So far, the only person that you’ve ever even considered as a possibility doesn’t even have a ‘P’ in the name.

Then one day it changed, and you realized exactly what it meant and why. What else would you put for a person with like a million nicknames?

Your best friend had finally stood up for herself, with you as her backup of course. Your power only ever felt like it was good for something when you were protecting somebody. It felt the best when you used it to defend.. Trish. She wanted to be called Trish now and the tattoo on the inside of your left wrist had changed to match that.

You couldn’t help but to wonder why she had never said anything. That is, you wondered until she came into your room only a second later to ask what name was right underneath her hairline under long long blonde (not red) hair. Her mother had never allowed her to know.

Jessie.  
She had always called you Jessie.

She was the only one who called you Jessie. You were barely able to tell her that it was you, scared that she wouldn’t believe you or reject you. You barely choke out that yours changed.

She tells you that she loves you… Jessie.


	2. Pick-Up Lines

“Hey Trish, why do you let those guys get away with that kind of crap?” Jessica asks, her natural protective instincts kicking in after yet another unimpressive, scrawny, past, middle-aged man made a pass at her best-friend.

“I’m famous, Jess. If I were to deck him, the video would go viral within the hour. I don’t get to do those kinds of things.” the blonde explains.

“Do I get to deck him?” Jess asks.

“I wouldn’t recommend it. People know who you are too.” Trish grins and Jess does too. That was all that the raven haired girl had wanted.

“We can pretend to be girlfriends, then.” Jessica decides.

“The Media would have a field day with that.” Trish snorts and orders another round.

“Okay, how about this one. I play the part of the best friend who is hopelessly in a one-sided crush that keeps flirting incessantly and rather poorly.” Jessica looks much too proud of herself at that one.

“Okay, go ahead. I do enjoy a good flirt.” Trish laughs, admiring Jess’s rare smile.

“Hey Trish, do you know how many bones you have in your body?” Jess asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knocks back her shot with a smirk.

“Not a clue.” Trish answers, leaning on the heel of her hand.

“It doesn’t matter. Here’s a few more.” Jess grins and holds up two fingers in a victory sign that means something entirely different.

“That’s terrible!” Trish laughs, blushing. “How could anyone ever fall for that?!”

“Did you hear about that sale going on?”

Trish looks intrigued and kind of confused.

“No, where?” Trish asks.

“My bedroom. All clothes are 100% off.” Jessica looks much too proud of herself.

“Oh, God.” Trish snorts and Jess’s grin widens.

Trish thinks that maybe she could get used to having Jess’s back.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re not capable of loving anyone but yourself, Jessica Jones.” He had told you. “Not unless I’m telling you to.”

You knew that you wouldn’t have been able to handle having his hold over you again. You knew that you would have preferred death first and you were honestly prepared to take that step if need be. You only knew of one person in the world who even miss you. She was the only person in the world who proved the purple man’s words false. You bent your knees and jumped. You didn’t really care about where you fell as long as it wasn’t here.

As soon as you were out of earshot you look around for wherever Trish might be. You were childhood friends and you loved her... you knew. She had never asked for a hero, and she wanted to be her own. You could definitely respect that in her, but it had never stopped you before. It hadn’t taken many purple and green decorations on her skin again, before your promise was broken.

It was the first time you think that you had actually appreciated your abilities. Your strength became Trish’s secret shield. It was your thank you for letting you into their home. Eventually, you became friends. Almost sisters, but they were never quite there.

You land, and you go on to find her. You know that the next time you see him, one of you will probably die. As soon as she sees you, she knows that you need her. She wraps her arms around you in a hug and you want to run. You think that you’ve made a mistake. You melt into her anyway.

The stubborn girl that she is, she invites herself on your fights. She doesn’t know that it terrifies you. You know that it needs to end before she ends up hurt more badly than she already has been. She puts herself into the plan.

“He’s going to go after the people that I care about first. As the only person on that list, he’s going to come after you, Trish.” you warn her and she smiles. 

“I can take care of myself now.” she claims. “And whatever I can’t handle on my own… I trust you to be there for me. You have always been there for me when I needed you.”

You want to scream at the top of your lungs.

“And if he gets me? You will have no chance.” you protest.

“You would never hurt me. I just told you that I trust you. I mean that implicitly.” Trish insists.

You think back onto this conversation before your final battle. You feel like a soldier going into war. You don’t feel as unprepared for anything as you do this.

“We need a code word.” Trish decides. “So I can know that you are still you. Something that you would never say otherwise.”

You think back on all of these things as you look at her and you say it before you can decide not to.

“How about ‘I love you’?” you ask, not really smiling, but also not not smiling.

“That works.” Trish agrees.

You kiss her once before either of you can say something stupid and close the car door on her. You grin to yourself and bite your lower lip, ready to face your demise.


	4. Favorite Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big fan meets favorite author

Trish felt like laughing as soon as she took her seat on the plane. It had been her choice not to use a pseudonym when writing her books and she had never regretted it. However, she sometimes thought that it might have helped if she hadn’t allowed a picture of herself to be put on the back cover. Maybe people would think that it was a different Trish Walker. She knew that she was very recognizable from the television show she had done as a child and the radio talk show that she hosted every morning. So naturally, the young woman siting beside of her, reading a book with her face on it, recognized her immediately.

“Hey, you’re… Trish, right?” the young woman marks her place carefully in the book and sets in her lap with what looks to almost be a smile.

“Guilty as charged.” she replied semi-sheepishly, “Are you enjoying the book?”

Trish had bever actually met anyone in the middle of reading one of her books before and she was actually curious.

“It’s pretty good so far. I really enjoy your writing style. It’s pretty different from most of the other books that I’ve read. It reads as though you were speaking directly to the audience. It’s very entertaining.” Jessica doesn’t mean to gush, but she loves books so much that sometimes her thoughts run away without her.

“Good, because that was how it was meant to come across. I worried a little that a new style of writing might not be very well received. No one ever even seems to notice it though.” Trish is impressed and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. That was the exact one thing that she had always wanted to hear.

“I don’t understand how your books aren’t more popular. It’s not as though you aren’t already famous enough and your name isn’t out there. Your name is literally a household name.It doesn’t make much sense.” Jess thinks aloud. “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping, I haven’t even told you my name yet, it’s Jessica. Jessica Jones.”

Jessica sticks her hand out and Trish shakes it. Somehow, she felt as though this young woman understood her better than over half of her family did and any obsessed fan did. Trish loved books as well, and she had waited and read for years trying to find a book that spoke to her the way that the one that she had written spoke to Jessica. That was all that she had set out to do. Even though she had kind of stumbled upon her talent by accident, Trish had discovered her greatest passion in writing. She loved it more than nearly anything else in the world.

“I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends, Ms.Jones.” Trish saw the glimmer of understanding in her eyes

“I have the same feeling Ms.Walker. It will be interesting nonetheless.” Jessica smirks in a way that Trish can’t help but find attractive.


	5. Taking Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica lets herself in. 
> 
> Trish lets Jess take the Advantage.

“You know you’ll get yourself hurt doing that...if you keep this up.” Patricia Walker said as she flicked the light on in her living room. She scowled at the raven-haired woman reproachfully...but with obvious amusement in her eyes.

“Are you planning on hurting me, Trish? Somehow I find that _very_ unlikely.” replied Jessica Jones with what almost amounted to a smile; at least for Jessica. She was reclined across Trish’s couch as though she owned the place. Trish figured that wasn’t the most ridiculous idea in the world; they had lived together for some of the most significant parts of their lives and she was more than happy to see Jessica so comfortable around her.

“If it weren’t for your powers, I’m sure that I could take you on.” Trish said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at the smaller woman with a cocky smile.

“A few Krav Maga lessons and the girl thinks that she can take on an Inhuman.” Jessica said with an eye-roll. “Name a time and a place, Patsy.”

The raven-haired girl knew how much that nickname bothered her friend and had watched it get worse over the course of their childhood. Trish hated that show, but she was extremely talented...despite the horrendous quality. It was where she had gotten her fame, which she had later used to start one of New York’s foremost radio shows. Jessica was New York’s when the time and the alcohol induced stupors permitted.

Trish rolled her eyes and opened the door to what used to be Jessica’s bedroom.

“Does here and now work for you?” Trish asked, looking pleased with herself. “I turned it into a workout slash safe-room when you… moved out.”

“Sounds good to me. Show me what you’ve learned.” Jessica took off her boots and leather jacket before following Trish in and moving the equipment out of the way.

“If the private investigator thing doesn’t work out, you can always make a living as a mover.” Trish chuckled as Jessica picked up the weight bench and set it in the corner… without removing a single weight.

“So. Are we doing this or what?” Jessica asked, refusing to acknowledge Trish’s previous comment. She had rolled up her sleeves to the elbow and was standing with her feet squarely even underneath her shoulders; looking exactly like she was about to start a fight. Trish knew that look better than just about anyone. She’d seen it more than a dozen times.

“What are the stakes on this bout?” Trish asked, wanting to know what she would get when she kicked Jessica’s ass.

“You’ll know better than anyone else that I don’t have anything worth betting. Will it be bragging rights or chores?” Jessica asked, thinking back to when they were children, and that had been the currency of choice.

“I’ll decide when I win.” Trish shrugged before assuming a fighting stance. She made a ‘come at me’ motion with her hand that had Jessica rolling her eyes.

Trish easily parried Jessica’s early strikes, used to the faster pace she maintained with her instructor, but had gotten cocky and missed Jessica’s foot sneaking out to pull her feet out from under her.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jess asked extending a hand to pull her friend up to her feet. 

“Nice try.” Trish retorted, pulling Jessica to the floor after her. She rolled to put a knee in Jessica’s middle.

“You know that I could throw you through the ceiling from this position, right?” Jessica asked.

“Yes, but that’s not what this is about. This is about me proving that I am _technically_ better than you.” she answered. “This is about me saying that I don’t need you to protect me anymore.”

Jessica rolled them over, using only her physical power and none of her true abilities. “Is there something you need protection from? I don’t mind you relying on me. Is there something going on I need to know about?” she asked, pinning both wrists above strawberry hair with one hand. Her dark eyes betrayed her concern.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Trish said fighting against Jessica’s grip and eventually kicking the tiny woman in the stomach enough to get her to let go. She regained the top position with a tired smile. “I just don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to take care of me, or like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Uhm, Trish, feel free to take advantage of me anytime you want to.” Jessica scoffed, half-jokingly as she pushed up into a sitting position as though Trish weren’t even there. Her hands supported Trish’s back to keep her from falling with a gentleness that the blonde knew was saved almost exclusively for her. Trish maintained a light grip on Jessica’s shoulders.

Their eyes met and Trish searched Jessica's face, trying to ascertain what exactly the inscrutable woman had meant by her words. She hated the fact that she probably knew Jessica Jones better than anyone else in the world, buts she could still never tell what the other woman was thinking. Trish couldn’t help but to still see Jess as the little girl she had known, broken inside after having lost everything she had ever known. Sure, Jess was always there to fight Trish’s battles for her physically, but it was Trish who helped Jessica to fight her demons… and it felt like it had been that way forever.

Tish took a deep and steadying breath before leaning in to press her lips to Jessica’s in what only barely counted as a kiss. It was Jess who pressed back harder of course, as though she were worried that Trish would change her mind or shove her away and pretend it had never happened. Jess had told her some of those stories during dark moments as teenagers. Trish had hated those girls for it. She hated that for Jessica, who for all of her insistent kisses, was still far more gentle than she had any right to be.

Her confidence restored, Trish took the lead again, pushing down gently on Jessica’s shoulders to send them back the way that they had come onto the mat. She pulled on long black hair and Jessica laughed, a sound that Trish was certain she hadn’t heard in at least a year.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I think that I won.” Jessica said softly. “You might have won the match, but I’ve got you exactly where I want you… taking advantage of me again.”

“Do I at least get the bragging rights?” Trish chuckled back before pressing back down...the length of her body pressing Jessica into the floor, though the super strength made Trish’s weight negligible. She wished that she could feel it. Her curves were firm and warm against Jessica’s body, even if she didn’t feel as though she weighed anything.

Jessica allowed herself to be lead along kissing her slowly and sleepily. A languid grin pulling at her lips. Her hands trailed up and down Trish’s sides, taking it all in, drinking as much of her in as she possibly could. 

She felt something firm press against the wetness between her legs. Jess rocked against it once and surged up; her hands supporting Trish at the small of her back. She stood and Trish squeaked. Jessica almost laughed at that. She wasn’t gentle, she knew that Trish wouldn’t want her to be, when she smacked Trish’s back against the wall.

Trish’s legs tightened around Jessica’s waist as the smaller, stronger woman pressed her against the wall so hard that she could barely breathe….though that could be blamed on any number of factors.

Her mouth moved to Trish’s throat, hot and insistent like she was afraid that she would run out of time. Jessica could feel all of the right muscles clench in Trish’s body under her ministrations. She nearly smiled, but she was much too focused on the warm skin beneath her mouth; how she smelled, how she tasted, and the sounds she made.

“Not here. My room.” Trish panted into Jessica's ear, a shiver running down the length of her spine. Jessica turned on her heel and tossed Trish the rest of the way over her shoulder with what was almost a laugh. Trish did laugh as Jessica tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

They had been friends for a very long time before any of the sexual tension had begun. Jessica had never been able to laugh in a situation like this or have the inevitable mild awkwardness that came along with having sex with someone new. It was different with Trish Walker. Everything was always different with Trish Walker. She slowly peeled Trish’s tank top away from her body and over her head. 

Jessica wasn't half as careful with the rest of the clothing that separated them, tearing more than pulling all of it off. She sat back on her heels, nude and just took in the site of Trish in front of her.

“What?” Trish asked, pushing up onto her elbows and looking questioningly at Jessica's placid expression.

“I'm just taking you in.” Jessica murmured, continuing to stare.

“Not quickly enough, you aren't.” Trish said with a smirk that had always made Jessica's blood run hotter. 

“Bossy as always.” Jessica snorted and traced a path down Trish’s body with her mouth, a sordid combination of power and gentility. Her ears straining to not miss a sound and the sheets tearing into shreds under her hands. 

“And you keep running your mouth.” Trish tried to quip back, except Jessica's mouth landed where she desperately needed it to be. “Aaah, fuuuuck.” she groaned instead and gave in to Jessica’s hot mouth and strong hands.


	6. No Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish Walker has had trouble sleeping

Trish had loved Jessica Jones since they were children. She knew the other woman nearly as well as she knew herself. Despite Jessica’s attempts to keep herself as closed off and close to the vest as possible, the majority of the time, Trish felt she had Jessica figured out. Jessica was small but strong, guarded but honest, and best of all kind. It was no wonder, she had fallen in love with her.

One of Trish’s favorite things about Jessica Jones was her innate ability to make Trish feel safe. She was completely at ease with the other woman. Trish couldn’t explain what it was about Jessia that made her feel so comfortable. There was something about Jessica and it didn’t have anything to do with her Inhuman abilities, just something elemental. She wondered if other people sensed her strength.

She didn’t particularly feel as though she needed Jessica’s protection. It was all rooted in their history. She valued the fact Jessica would do nigh upon anything to keep her safe, but they both knew Trish was more than strong and skilled enough to take on most any human attacker. Still, when Jessica had taken on the Purple Man Trish was shaken to her core. She’d been thinking the intensity of those feelings on top of one another would kill her rather than the Purple Man.

The nightmares were the hardest part of the aftermath. Jessica refused to live with Trish anymore which left her feeling alone and exposed. She had a lot of Jessica’s things still lying around, so she decided a good way to finally get some quality sleep would be to trick herself into thinking Jessica was still there. Trish grabbed one of the old t-shirts and pulled it on her favorite pillow. She knew it was kind of goofy and Jessica would most certainly give her a hard time if she ever found out. Trish simply decided to never allow Jessica to find out.

Somehow, she knew deep down Jess would discover her little secret anyway. Trish didn’t often get visitors, especially non-Jessica Jones visitors. So when she heard a crash in her living room, she knew it had to be Jess. She dragged herself out of bed to go check with a taser in one hand. Trish still knew she had to be careful.

“Jess? Is that you?” Trish asked as she cautiously crept around the corner.

“Hm? Yeah, sorry about the rough landing. I was trying to sneak in. A client busted my door down again and you banned me from sleeping there without a functioning door. I was just going to slip in but I misjudged the height of my jump.” Jessica said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, that old balcony can be fixed, and so can your door...though I’m considering getting you one that is actually bulletproof this time.” Trish said with a yawn. “I turned your old room into a gym so come and get in my bed. Everything else can be figured out in the morning. Is that okay? I’m sure I still have an old pair of your pajamas around here somewhere.”

“What the? What is this?” Jessica asked after following Trish to the bedroom, holding up the pillow wearing the t-shirt. “You’ve never listened to Iron Maiden a day in your life. Is this mine?”

“Uhm, yeah it is, and I’m sure I have a very good explanation for this… that I just haven’t come up with yet.” Trish said as she scratched the back of her neck. “I had some really bad nightmares for a while after the Purple Man incident. I just felt safer, I guess.”

“You could have just asked me to stay if you wanted.” Jessica said with a dismissive shrug.

“You were dealing with your own stuff. I didn’t want to bother you.” Trish replied.

“I’m not so callous yet I would have left you here alone and hurting, Trish. You can call me whenever you need me. No exceptions.” Jessica insisted. “Or even if you just want me here all the time. It doesn’t matter.”

“I’ve wanted you back here permanently for quite some time. What’s changed?” Trish asked skeptically.

“You need me. You aren’t asking me out of pity or concern but because you need me. I want to be here for you, no questions asked. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself without your charity. But if you need something, I want to be your first call.” Jessica said firmly in a no-nonsense tone.

“I am always going to want you here. It’s not pity. It’s just me caring about you more than I have words for. You should know by now that you are always welcome wherever I may be.” Trish was equally earnest. “I will always want you by my side.”


	7. Angst and Ice Cream

If they were not who they were if they had not been who they were to one another, if they had not gone through what they had been through with one another, Jess and Trish would have looked like any other couple. Jessica had found a bench in the darkest possible corner of Central Park where they met up, for them to eat the ice cream they had just bought. She did not want to see anyone or be seen by anyone. At this point in her life, Trish could kind of understand. 

“It’s just that… you have been as close as a sister to me. ” Trish finally said when Jessica had adjusted her legs underneath her to sit cross-legged on the bench. “I don’t know that after everything… I don’t think I could bear to lose you on top of everything else. ”

“Trish, after all I have been through and all I have lost, I have managed to cope. I think you’ll be fine.” Jessica scoffed and continued to lick her blackberry and vanilla cone. She was listening but did not plan on offering up any kind of forgiveness. Jessica had long since passed her limit for acceptable losses.

“I really don’t think you are coping, Jessica. You haven’t actually acted out of anything but rage or lust since you lost your family.” Trish pointed out, raising her voice, before realizing she probably had no right to bring that up.

“Yes, but I am still a functioning mostly human person, and I feel like that is what matters most. The vast majority of the time I… am hanging on by a thread and it takes all of my self-control to maintain my grip on that thread. You are not helping me hold on right now and as much as I love you, and as much as I will always love you, I can not allow anything to distract me from just… trying to be a person. I’m sorry. I truly am. I just have too much to lose right now.” Jessica said firmly, her voice breaking as she stood up and faced the park without looking back. Not once did she look at Trish. “You were… you were never a sister to me. You were always so many things, but never that.”

Trish saw Jessica’s knees bend, and she was gone.


End file.
